


Not So Secret Love Song

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Being the youngest Solo-Organa and secretly dating the Resistance’s best pilot is hard





	Not So Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> love the fics where the reader has to hide it from Leia & Han. Also Han never left Leia because that is bullshit Star Wars I’m so fucking mad about that. I tried to make this gender neutral but I fucked up. If you ignore one line then it can be gender neutral.

It wasn’t easy hiding your relationship with the Resistance’s best pilot. It was far easier being the younger child of Leia Organa and Han Solo. In fact it was easier being the sibling of Kylo Ren.

Ever since Ben had turned to the dark side your parents had become over protective of you. You understood why but you wished they would back off. You were force sensitive like your brother but when Leia tried to send you to Luke you threw a tantrum that any sith lord would be proud of. Now here you were aiding your mother and the Resistance for the good of the galaxy.

The first time you had met Poe was when he was heading towards the command center and he ran into you. You both fell over and he landed on top of you. Poe immediately jumped away and helped you up, his face bright red. After that incident you became friends and a few months later he asked you out and of course you said yes.

* * *

“We better be quick Poe, my father comes back today and I don’t want him walking in on us.”

“I’m always quick.” Poe replied

You smirked at him.

“No…wait no not like that.”

Before you could kiss him, you heard footsteps nearing to the closet where you and Poe were heading. Just as the door was opening you shoved Poe to the back where he couldn’t be seen.

“Y/N I’ve been looking for you….. what are you doing in here?” Leia said.

“I was uh looking for…” You blindly grabbed for something behind you. “…this.”

“Stain remover? Wha- You know I don’t want to know… come see your father he’s just arrived.” Leia left closing the door behind her.

“That was a close one. Are you okay?”

Poe only groaned from the floor.

* * *

“Dad! It’s good to have you back.” You ran up to Han and threw your arms around him. You then went over and hugged Chewie when he started to ask where his hug was.

“Hey kid, it’s good to be back. Have you been near the ships? You’re covered in oil and grease.”

“No. So how was the smuggling?” You asked to try and deflect the subject away from the oil and grease over you. Poe was always covered in the stuff and naturally it would end up on you.

“The smuggling was fine now stop avoiding the subject. Have you been secretly seeing someone? Is it a pilot? I don’t want you dating a pilot.”

“Dad you’re a pilot and mum married you.” You pointed out.

“Exactly. You can’t go doing the same things your parents have already done.”

“Yeah….. well I got to go, I’ll see you later.” You gave Han a hug and left to find Leia.

* * *

You were stood next to Leia who was briefing the pilots on their next mission. It was supposed to be a routine supply run but after the destruction of Starkiller the First Order had been attacking all trading posts connected to the Resistance.

Poe was stood opposite you and you felt a twinge of guilt when you saw him rub his head in pain. When Leia dismissed the room and you were left alone with Poe you went over to him.

“I’m sorry I panicked.” You said to him.

“Maybe we should start meeting up where everything is soft.” Poe said. His head was barely hurting and he was exaggerating his pain so you’d pay him more attention.

“The nurse said the best medicine for me right now is for you to kiss me.” Poe continued to say while giving you the puppy eyes. He knew you couldn’t resist those.

“I’m not one to go against medical advice.”

Neither of you noticed the door opening and the person who entered

“Hey Poe have yo-u-u wow ok.” Rey said trying to look anywhere except you at you two.

You both separated and jumped away from each other. You and Poe started speaking at the same time to Rey trying to come up with an excuse that what Rey saw wasn’t you and Poe kissing in the middle of the briefing room.

“You don’t have to explain to me but you should explain to the General and Han Solo. There are cameras in this room you know.” With that final word Rey shut the door and left you and Poe standing there with worried looks on your faces.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if they found out we were dating right?” You said.

“Alright but you’re telling them not me.”

“Me?? We’re in this together.”

“You won’t be the one whose arms get torn off by the wookie.” Poe pointed out.

“Let’s go find them you big baby.” You linked your arm through his and went off to find Han and Leia.

* * *

You found your parents in the hangar and unloading cargo from the falcon. You watched as Leia used the force to bring several boxes out of the ship and a big smile appeared on your face. The little moments where Leia used the force made you so happy.

You walked over to the Falcon while Poe waited behind some boxes and out of Chewbacca’s line of sight.

“Mum, Dad I have to tell you something.”

“You’re pregnant. Who is it? I want to have words.” Han said

“DAD! No! I’m not kriffing pregnant.” You almost yelled your words but had to keep it down. Getting pregnant was the last thing on your mind in this war and Poe was always careful.

“Watch your language Y/N.” Leia scolded.

“I’m dating Poe Dameron.”

“A pilot? I thought I said no seeing pilots.”

“I thought mum said no stealing cargo from the Hutts again.” You said.

“Excuse me? Han we talked about this.”

“Yes but…..”

You didn’t hear what else he said because you had been backing away from the conversation. You’d done what you said were going to do and now they couldn’t blame you for not telling them about the relationship.

“You can come out now.”

Poe popped out from behind the boxes and hugged you.

“I love you, you know that right?” He said.

“You only tell me a million times a day.”

“What’s a million and one more then.”

Poe leaned in to kiss you but stopped when a shadow fell over both of you. He looked up and saw it was Chewbacca standing behind you. He didn’t look happy.


End file.
